


Forbidden love

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abolition of Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, British, Cape of Good hope-Cape Town, Cheating, Colonial South Africa, Equality, Family, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriages, Freedom, Grief, Hatred, Homophobia, Human AU, Jamaica, Jealousy, Loss, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Racial prejudice, Romance, Slavery, dying in child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: A human AU set during British Colonial South Africa in the early 1800's. Leo van der Stal and Raphael Hunter are from very different backgrounds. Leo's family are Congolese and slaves to Raphael's family, the Hunter's. They fall in love. Will their forbidden love triumph over racial prejudice and hatred?





	Forbidden love

Brief history of the Cape

The Dutch were the first to colonialize the Cape back in 1652 with the arrival of Jan van Riebeeck and the Dutch East India Company with a view to establishing a way-station with ships travelling to the Dutch East Indies. They imported slaves from Madagascar and Indonesia, which were needed to speed up the expansion of the settlement. These slaves were therefore, the ancestors of many inhabitants of present day Cape Town and the importation of them laid the foundation for Cape Town's present day multi-ethnic population.

There was however, political instability in Europe, which weakened the Dutch Republic. As a result, the British sensed it was a good time to incorporate some of the Dutch colonies into the British Empire. The British annexed Cape Town in 1795 and control was finally ceded to them after the Anglo-Dutch Treaty in 1814.

Subsequently, diamonds and gold were discovered in South Africa. This resulted in a surge of European immigrants and led to the Boer wars, resulting in much bloodshed. The British controlled the Cape again after the Second Boer War.

On December 1 1834, slavery was abolished in the Cape Colony. The move to end it in the Colony came a year after the Slavery Abolition Bill of 1833 was passed by the British House of Commons and by the House of Lords.

20 JUNE 1804

It was a dark and stormy typical winter's day in the Cape with the wind howling and the rain lashing on the window panes. Mama Elizabeth sighed wearily, as she stirred the three legged cast iron pot, the potjie pot that was over the fire. Her two-year-old, Leonardo, tugged at her skirt, demanding her attention, and she smiled at him. Their Master, Mr. Conrad Hunter, had named him after a renaissance artist he liked. Leonardo was the only son and the youngest of ten kids. The other nine were in the barn with William, their dad, helping him milk the cows.

Mr. Hunter had seven daughters and his wife was due to give birth any day now. Elizabeth prayed that it'd be a boy and that the delivery would be a safe one. Mrs. Rosalind "Rosie" Hunter had almost died giving birth to Susanna Maria Elisabetta three years earlier. The latest pregnancy had taken its toll on Mrs. Hunter, still only thirty, and she'd been on bed rest for the past three months.

Mama Elizabeth had been imported from the Congo with the other maids in the households. She'd been eight at the time, but she still remembered being separated from her parents, them futilely clutching at her and screaming, as the Dutch carried her off and placed her on a ship bound for the Cape Colony. Young Elizabeth had been petrified of the strange men with the weird accents and had largely kept to herself. On day two of the journey, a little boy named William, who was the same age as her, befriended her. They ended up at the same household, the van der Stal's, had fallen in love and married when they were sixteen, although technically it wasn't a really a marriage, because slaves weren't allowed to marry.

Elizabeth and William didn't remember much about their life back in the Congo, but they dreamed of returning there one day and of being reunited with their families. Their first family hadn't been very kind to them. William had often been beaten when he'd dared to voice an opinion and resentment and rage brewed in their hearts.

That changed in 1795 when the van der Stal's returned to Holland and William and Elizabeth had a new Mistress and Master, the Hunter's, who were considerate and gracious in every possible way and allowing them more freedom than they'd been used to, such as long walks out and two days off a week if they wanted. They were even called family, although William scoffed at that and said if that was the case, why then couldn't they eat at the same table or attend the same church together? He didn't deny the Hunter's were good people, though, and respected them.

The maids hummed softly, as they prepared the feast for Mr. Hunter's thirty-sixth birthday. They'd been rushed off their feet since 4 a.m., preparing for the festive occasion, which would be attended by several important people. There was even a rumour that the Governor would attend.

"Mama," Leo said, tugging on Elizabeth's skirt again. "I'm hungry.

Elizabeth handed him a rusk she'd made earlier and the toddler happily crunched it, his dark eyes shining in happiness. She looked at him and her heart swelled with love and pride. Her baby. She wondered what kind of future he'd have. Would he ever be able to go to university, become legally married, travel and have a life outside of slavery? Would any of her kids? She didn't anticipate her future would change. She was forty and was used to cooking and cleaning and her lot in life, but her babies deserved a brighter future. Leo was a smart kid. The little reading and writing she'd learned, courtesy of Mrs. Hunter, she'd taught to her brood and little Leo loved listening to his siblings when they returned from the hut that doubled as a school a few miles away. He soaked up any information like a sponge and proudly told his dad when he came in from his duties. Elizabeth had a feeling that Leo could do something extraordinary with his life, but what could he do if he was merely a slave? Nothing. Just the same work his dad and the other male slaves had done for years: tending to the cattle, picking the grapes and other fruits and any other jobs on the estate.

There was an agonizing cry from upstairs, the sound of a woman in extreme distress.

"Mama, what's that?" little Leo asked and frowned.

Elizabeth's heart sank. It was the baby, she knew and her Mistress was in labour. Holding a hand to her heart, she said Several Hail Mary's. She'd been taught about God by her Mistress.

"Mama?" Leo asked worriedly.

Another maid, Alice, came rushing downstairs, her face ashen. "Mama," she said. "Mistress is asking for you. You must come now. Hurry. There's so much blood. I fear she won't last long."

Elizabeth asked one of the other maids to look after Leo and ran upstairs with Alice, praying she wasn't too late.

XXXX

There was another earsplitting wail, as Elizabeth entered the room and then a smaller, plaintive one.

The baby's, Elizabeth thought and watched, as the midwife, Mrs. Jones, lifted up a screaming baby and swaddled it in a white towel.

Mr. Hunter wasn't present. He was out visiting his brother and so were the other kids. They weren't expected back until the afternoon.

"Elizabeth, you came," Mrs. Hunter said weakly, her face deathly pale, and extended a hand. "Thank you. Mrs. Jones, what is it? Another girl?"

Elizabeth took her Mistress's hand and stroked it, fighting back tears. Her Mistress was indeed not long for the world and there was nothing they could do. She'd lost too much blood.

"It's a boy, Ma'am," Mrs. Jones said and managed a small smile. "He's quite a looker. Has dark hair and green eyes, like you. Would you like to hold him?"  
"I would," Mrs. Hunter said and smiled. She let go of Elizabeth's hand and beamed again when her baby was placed in her arms. "He's beautiful," she whispered and kissed the top of his head. The baby looked at her, his green eyes boring into her own emerald. "Perfect. My husband will have the son he's always wanted. I did my job. Now I can die. It's useless telling me I'll make it. I won't. I can take consolation that there's a male heir and I know he'll do amazing things. Perhaps he'll even abolish slavery. I hope so. I was never an advocate for it, which you know. Elizabeth, don't cry. I'll see you again in Paradise someday." Her strength swiftly fading, her voice was now a whisper, "He needs a name. Raphael after my favourite renaissance artist. His middle name's Conrad. Elizabeth, you've been a blessing in my life and I consider you a friend. I'd like you to…." She coughed and said, "Look after my son. Cocoon him in your love and tell him about me. Let him play with your kids. He needs to know diversity. I sense Leonardo and he could be good friends. Teach Raphael everything you know. You are wise and so is William and I trust you implicitly. My husband will educate Raphael, but you'll also teach him things my husband may not, such as diversity, integration, humility, respect, consideration for all races and to fight for equality. Be there for my daughters as well. I'm leaving you a thousand Pounds for your family as a gesture of my love for you. Do with it what you want. Lastly, thank you for your service and friendship. You've often been a beacon of hope when I was lonely and depressed. Raphael…." She coughed weakly, kissed him tenderly and said, "Raphael, listen to Mama Elizabeth. She loves you so very much and so do I. I'll miss you so very much. Take the baby, Elizabeth. I'm fading."

"Mistress," Elizabeth said, tears raining down her cheeks, as she picked up Raphael and cradled him to her chest. "Don't leave."  
"I have to, Elizabeth. It's my…."

Mrs. Hunter's words trailed off, her body gave a final shudder and her eyes stared vacantly around her.

Mrs. Jones wrung her hands and said, "What now?"  
"I'll send out a telegram," Alice said through her tears. "Master and the family needs to know. I don't know if tonight will be called off."

Raphael wailed and looked up at Elizabeth, who looked at him with a mixture of fondness and sadness. He was both a blessing and a source of much grief. It was a bittersweet occasion indeed. A male heir had long been yearned for. One had arrived, but it'd cost Mr. Hunter his cherished wife's life.

"He's hungry," Elizabeth said.  
"Didn't you have a still born child a few weeks ago?" Mrs. Jones asked.  
"I did. I'm still producing milk. I'll be down in the kitchen. Call me when Master's home."  
"I will. I'll miss her," Mrs. Jones said wistfully. "She was a good woman."

"Waaah!" Raphael bawled, flailing his arms.

"I'll miss her too," Elizabeth said and went downstairs.

XXXX

Leo was extremely excited when he saw his mom appear with the baby. "Baby," he whispered, stretching out his hands.

Elizabeth informed her colleagues that their Mistress had died and that she was supposed to help care for the baby. They bowed their heads, shedding tears, and Elizabeth sank into a chair near the fire, cradling Raphael against her chest.

"Baby," Leo said in awe, reaching up and touching the baby's head. Raphael's eyes locked with Leo's and Leo grinned.

Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse and Raphael quickly latched onto her boob and sucked greedily.

Leo watched in fascination and said, "Baby hungry."  
"He is," Elizabeth said and smiled.  
"What's his name, Mama?"  
"Raphael. We'll call him Raphie. His mama said he could play here with you. Would you like that?"

Leo nodded and kissed the baby's head.

Elizabeth smiled. Leo regarded everyone as his friend and knew no hate or prejudice. She hoped he never would.

"Do you think it's wise the baby's down here with us?" Violet, who was sixteen, asked.  
"His mama said he could be," Elizabeth said. "He's going to need us all. His daddy loved his mama very much and I sense he's going to take it hard and maybe blame the baby for his mama's death. I want you if you have any resentment toward the Hunter's or to any other British families to let go of that hatred and to embrace and to welcome this angel as if he was one of your own. You'll face my wrath if you don't."

"Y-yes, Mama!" the other maids said in unison.

"Mama," Violet said, "How can you forgive so easily after all the wrong that's been done to us and nurture one of them at your breast? He'll turn on you when he grows up."  
"A baby knows no prejudice or hatred, Violet. It only knows what it's taught and I intend to show this baby only love and acceptance. It's possible others will guide him on a different path, but I hope he remembers what I taught. And he's an innocent, Violet. Pure and gentle and sweet. I loved his mama and she loved us all and was good to us. Have you forgotten? Honour her by cherishing her baby, like she'd have done and would want us to."  
"Yes, Mama."

Raphael soon finished with his meal. Elizabeth burped him, stood up with him, told Leo to sit in the chair and placed Raphael into his arms.

Leo looked down at him lovingly and said, "Baby."

Raphael gazed into Leo's eyes and cooed softly.

"He likes me, Mama," Leo said and grinned.  
"He does," Elizabeth said. "Leo, you'll be like a big brother to him and hopefully good friends."  
"Brother. Mine."  
Elizabeth couldn't help smiling. "Yes, Leo. Brother."

Raphael cooed again, closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

Leo watched him, never taking his eyes off of him.

Maybe they'll be the new future, Elizabeth thought. A brighter one, where no hatred and animosity reigns and only love and peace is known. I pray with every fibre of my being that that no man or obstacle will tarnish their friendship and that they only know love. Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thought I'd try a human AU and have it set during Colonial South Africa.
> 
> Will Leo and Raph stay friends?
> 
> Rusks is the anglicized term for (Afrikaans: beskuit) and is a traditional Afrikaner breakfast meal or snack. They have been dried in South Africa since the late 1690s as a way of preserving bread, especially when travelling long distances without refrigeration. Their use continued through the Great Trek and the Boer Wars[1] through to the modern day. Rusks are typically dunked in coffee or tea before being eaten.[2] 
> 
> Rusks are essentially double-baked bread dough. Round balls of dough are closely packed in pans and baked like bread, after which long chunks are cut or broken off and slowly rebaked to a dry consistency. Several modern-day, mass-produced versions are available, the most famous brand being Ouma Rusks. Many bakeries, delis and home industries also sell commercial rusks, sometimes made from non-traditional ingredients, such as baking powder rather than sourdough. In addition to plain and buttermilk flavours, aniseed, wholewheat, condensed milk, muesli, and lemon poppyseed variations are also available


End file.
